Tales of Our World
by TheFallensPresent
Summary: This world takes care of everyone, and he wants to help the world. So he'll take care of everyone too! Even if they are kinda weird, they're still nice and kinda funny too.
1. 0

A/N: This is what I get for playing for two days straight

Warnings: May contain slight shonen-ai references and jokes, along with fluff and poor attempts of humor

Disclaimer: It's not mine, 'cause if it was I would have released Tales of the World 2...I wanted to see Yuri, Luke, and Lloyd in my group...

* * *

It was nice.

So very nice and comfortable.

To be surrounded by this..._warmth_.

He can hear a few things, but they're just gibberish to him. There are time when he can see some things, but he doesn't like seeing because he can't understand anything. The things are nothing but splashes of colors and strange noises.

He likes it here, it's_ safe_.

There are times when there's something else there, something better because then everything makes sense and he knows what the words mean and what those colors are. Plus he felt better. Those strange things were _People_, and People touched, and spoke, and learned about the _World_. They were still strange but still very nice, very.._.beautiful._

He didn't want to leave, _ever_.

But then something changed; it started to get cold and the thing would get weaker.

He was scared, and then the thing came to him once, and the thing wasn't a thing, it was _Terresia_.

Terresia did something, touched him, hold him, something that those People did when they were scared. When the smaller ones were scared and the bigger ones did something.

Terresia asked him something

He didn't want them to disappear, the People were nice

Terresia asked him something

He did like them, so very much

Terresia asked him something

He did want to go, but he liked it here

Terresia said something...Terresia...was...

Sick? No..Terresia was_ hurt_.

_Hurt?_

No, not just Terresia...the World?

If they were _sick_ then...can't they take me-die-sine or band-ages.

Heal?

To heal? If it made Terresia better, then he would heal.

He'd do anything for Terresia, because Terresia is nice and People are very nice, they are beautiful.

Go?

Go where?

Why go?

Help?

Help who?

Who's asking for help?

* * *

The writing is weird but it's intended that way.

Merci d'avoir lu~


	2. Ad Libitum

A/N: I downloaded OpenOffice. It's waaaay better than AbiWord. It's true

Disclaimer: TotW is not mine, but snippets of the conversations are from the game

* * *

He fluttered his wings in an attempt to keep afloat, but he was weary from all the travels, from one world to another in hopes of searching for it.

Now that he found it, he couldn't help but feel regret.

"Please!" he cried out, but the Tree didn't respond. Was it hopeless after all? Was the Tree dead already? No, it couldn't be, the World was still thriving, judging by the stone pathways he noticed on the way in, people and the Tree had intermingled. The Tree itself was large and looked healthy; it's strong trunks wrapped itself around the building and supported the structure, and it's green leaves decorated the trunks. The water around the Tree supported it's life and gave the area a beautiful livily look.

But none of it mattered if the Tree was dead.

"Please" he whispered and finally the Tree answered his call. A figure fell from the top, making a rustling noise as it fell, and was followed by a large stick. With a loud thud that could kill a human, the figure landed in front of him. The stick fell with a loud clatter beside the figure. He released his breath and smiled brightly.

The Tree was alive!

He took notice of the figure, it was human, small and thin. He, at least he thought it was male, had short black hair and wore a red outfit with golden buttons and a leather belt. The stick, he noticed, wasn't a stick. On his way to see the Tree, he noticed a few humans using sticks like those, they used mana to fight or heal. Mages or Healer, he recalled, was their labels; it was slightly fitting in a strange ironic way.

A Healer to rid the World's illness.

"Wake up!" he cried at the boy, in response, the boy gave a small moan.

"Your world, Terresia! It's in real trouble!" the boy stirred but didn't wake, he flew down to the boy's face and fluttered rapidly, hoping to wake him somehow.

"C'mon, wake up!" The boy moaned again and his eyes fluttered open, revealing bright green eyes. He fluttered away from the boy to give him space and the boy slowly began getting up.

"You had me worried for a minute." he smiled in relief and the boy gave him a confused look before looking around in confusion before looking back at him.

"I'm Mormo," he introduced himself, "thanks for answering my call!" The boy cocked his head sideways, bright green eyes glittered with confusion.

"I was the one who asked the Tree for your birth." Mormo explained and looked at the boy for an introduction.

The boy gave him a confused look.

"And your name is...?" Mormo nodded his head, edging the boy to continue, but the boy still looked confused.

"Err..." Mormo flapped awkwardly, "You name is...?" he asked again and the boy blinked.

"N-name" the boy sounded out, "My name?"

"Yeah, your name. Like, I'm Mormo and this world is Terresia." Mormo fluttered up and down.

"Name...I...don't get one"the boy said slowly and Mormo frowned. It was strange, but not completely unsurprising.

The boy was just born, perhaps he was expecting a bit too much but Mormo was slightly disappointed. The World's Descender was just going to have to learn as they went on.

"You mean have, you don't have one" Mormo corrected. "You're Terresia's Descender," he explained slowly, " You're probably lost, you were born right now. I'm a Descender too, but not from this world. I'm from Yaoon" The boy nodded slowly, taking the information in.

"Ter-re-sia" the boy sounded out. Mormo blinked with realization.

"Do you even know about Descenders?" Before any answer could be given a sharp scream filled the area, its echo bounced off the walls and resounded loudly.

Mormo nearly fell with surprise and the boy jumped, "A scream?"

"I'll explain later! Grab your weapon and we'll follow that scream!" Mormo flew near the fallen stick. The boy scrabbled quickly to pick up his wooden staff and stumbled as he ran forward, Mormo followed close behind.

The boy's leather boots hardly made a sound through the twisting pathway, any noise he would have made was drowned out by the small waterfalls that supplied the Tree with unlimited water. The smaller roots and vines of trees and plants intertwined with the stone walls, and small bushes of flowers and herbs grew near ledges and corners of every turn.

It didn't take long, with the newly born Descender's clumsy footing, they managed to literally stumble upon a clearing, with a small girl with rosy pink hair and a white dress with golden and black lining. She stared wide eyed at the man before her who dressed in brown armor and carried a real ax.

"That girl's getting attacked! We gotta save her!" Mormo exclaimed, the unnamed Descender tighten his grip around his staff and took an involuntary step back. An new emotion cursed through his body (_fear, this was fear?_) as he shook and stepped backwards again, the man -surprised by Mormo's exclamation- turned his attention from the defenseless girl to the new arrivals. Mormo flew in front of boy and glared at the man, ready for a fight if needed.

"Never seen the likes of you around here" the man growled and waved his ax around threateningly.

"More spies?"

"Spies?" Mormo gave the man a confused look and in return the man gave him a startled one.

"Sp-eyes" the boy sounded out, "Spies" he repeated.

"Whatevers. I'll finish the whole lot of you!" the man ran forward, and the boy held his staff up to block the sharp blade.

"Hey!" Mormo growled and flew towards the man, "Leave him alone!" Mormo kicked the man's helmet, startling the soldier. The boy jumped back and quickly swung his staff, hitting the man by the side, he raised his staff and swung it down, embedding the sharpen spikes of the staff on the man's shoulder.

The man gave a cry of pain and stumbled backwards, the boy pulled back his staff and slammed the flat end of the staff on the side of the man's head which Mormo could have sworn rattled the man's brain. The man fell to his knees and the boy swung the staff on top of the man's head.

With a grunt the man crumpled to the floor; the boy stepped back and held his weapon tightly to his chest, Mormo flew near the unconscious man to check if he was indeed out cold. Mormo then turned his attention to the young girl, who seemed surprised at their arrival.

"Hey, you ok?" The boy tippy toed around the unconscious man and wondered towards Mormo and the girl.

"Who are you...?" the girl asked, her green eyes looked at them with wonder.

"Kanonno!" a man called out, the boy jumped in surprise and the girl turn to face the man who ran up to her. He had long light blue hair that was tied to a pony tail, his sharp blue eyes looked over them. One gloved hand held a bow and the other was slowly rising to the arrows strapped to his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked the young girl.

"Chester..." she gave the boy a small smile, "I'm fine. These people saved me."

"I'm Mormo! This here's my partner" Mormo nodded to Chester, who gave Mormo a surprised look.

"Uh...I'm Chester. Chester Barklight." Chester loosen his stance and nodded to them both.

"Looks like you helped Kanonno. Thanks." Chester gave the unconscious man look before returning his attention to them.

"Hmm..." he gave them another quick look over " I haven't seen you two before. Are you refugees?" Mormo gave him an annoyed look.

"First spies and now 'refugees'? What are you talking about?" The boy cocked his head in confusion at their conversation.

"Well you're not from here are you? Where'd you come from?"

"Um..." the boy thought for a moment before piecing a few words together, " From Tree" he smiled at Chester.

"Huh? Well, in any case, you're refugees. You're lucky to make it into town in one piece" Chester ignored his earlier comment and gave them a small smile. Kanonno gave them a surprised look.

"Aaaand...he doesn't believe us" Mormo muttered.

"Wait, so you don't remember anything?" The boy frowned and slowly shook his head.

"I'm from Tree" he muttered quietly.

"You too huh?" Mormo gave a small noise, " Nothing at all from before you got here.."

"Ah" the boy protested quietly, however he was cut off when the man gave a small moan, Chester frown and grabbed Kanonno from her shoulder.

"We'll get spotted again of we hang around here. Let's go home Kanonno."

"Right. Um..." Kanonno held her hand out and the boy looked at it, unsure what to do. Her smile fell a bit as she retracted her hand "I'm Kanonno. Thank you for saving me. We've got to get back" Kanonno allowed Chester to led her way from the small group.

"Oh, if you got nowhere else to go, look for a man named Kratos in town. Just say your there about Ad Libitum. They'll understand. Well, later! I'm sure we'll meet again" Chester gave them one final wave and with Kanonno in tow, the pair left.

Mormo and the boy watched as the two left and as soon as they disappeared around the corner, Mormo settled down on the boy's shoulder.

"Aaand, he's gone." Mormo announced with a small sigh

"Whut?" the unconscious man muttered, he slowly began to regain consciousness and he slowly began getting up.

"This place doesn't look too good. Let's head into town!" the boy quietly agreed and ran towards the same path Chester and Kanonno took.

()o()

The pair managed to avoid any danger and left the base of the Tree, were it not for the small trail and signals left behind by Chester (arrow heads) they would have most likely gotten lost. The way was, however, uneventful. Mormo looked around in awe at the surrounding, having been too worried to look around at the time of his arrival, and the young boy looked around in excitement.

The roots of the Tree grew past the base and into the fields, smaller trees grew around the base and bushes of flower decorated the area and few animals roam the area. The roots waved through the land, sometimes off the land, creating arcs that provided shade and a view from the top of the arc. Mormo stayed on the boy's shoulder, having grown somewhat exhausted from his travels and the excitement of the day. The trail of broken arrow heads, which the young boy had taken to collecting, eventually led to a river, from there the pair noticed the trail had disappeared.

"We have to take the river up stream" Mormo explained, " sometimes towns are made around a lake or river."

The boy nodded and began the trek to the town. A few times the boy stumbled and even fell, proving to Mormo that the boy was indeed just a child and judging by the lack of conversation the boy didn't have a full vocabulary.

"Y'know," Mormo started, the boy barely caught himself as he nearly slipped on the wet, over grown trunk, "You need a name"

"Name?" the boy asked softly as he began to heal the small cut on his knee.

"Well yeah, I'm not going to call you Boy or Hey You. It's not right." Mormo took the air and fluttered near the boy.

"So let's see...got any idea?" The boy shook his head

"Alright then, let's see... how about...Ethan?"

"Ee-than. Ethan..."

"Hmmm...nah, it doesn't fit. Well how about Liam?"

"Li-" with a thud the boy fell on his face.

"Errr...maybe not."

"Owww" the boy sniffed, tears rolled down his cheeks as he rubbed his sore nose. Mormo stiffled a laugh.

"What about Isaac? the boy sniffed once more. They continued to bounce names around -usually ending with Mormo disliking the name- until the sun began to set and the unnamed boy began to stumble more than before.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Mormo encouraged while fluttering near the boy; the boy shot the small creature a glare before pulling himself up ontop of a Tree trunk. Bruises began forming around his knees, cuts and splinters littered his palm, half way through the trip the boy had decided that the cuts could wait until they reached the town.

"See, I told you!" Mormo cried out.

The boy looked up from his position on the ground and blinked in surprise; Mormo was right.

The town itself was wonderful but Mormo assured the boy that there should be bigger towns that this sleepy little one. The village itself was supported by the Tree, houses and stores nestled in the niches of the roots. The water from the Tree spilled gently from an open crevice and ran down the village, a fountain in the middle of the town collected the water, other streams circulated around the town and formed small waterfalls that eventually met with the larger river they just followed.

"Wow, Terresia's World Tree is huge!" Mormo smiled brightly.

"It's mana supply much be large! Wait...Do you even know about man?" the creature turned to the boy who shook his head.

"The Tree produced the world's supply of man, which is the life force of the Tree. It's your job to protect the world, and the World Tree that makes it live." Mormo explained

"That's our job as Descenders, it's why we were born. Descenders are the world's protectors, born from the World's Tree in the times of need" Mormo floated near the boy who began their trek to the plaza.

"This world is Terresia and you're it's Descender. I'm the Descender from Yaoon, I told you earlier, remember?" the boy nodded in response.

"This world is being threatened by a terrible earth-consuming monster." Mormo's voice lowered "My world, Yaoon...the land, its inhabitants...That thing ate them all" Mormo's voice strained with both anger and sadness and the boy could only listen as Mormo continued his tale.

"Everything but a tiny splinter of the World Tree that held me. After that, it moved to Terresia... Looking for its next meal." The boy stopped.

"Terresia..." the boy muttered quietly.

"I want to ask for you and everyone in this world's help in beating that beast" The human Descender nodded.

"I'll help." He said softly, Mormo gave the boy a grateful smile.

"Let's do what we can for this place!" Mormo fluttered and landed on the boy's shoulder. "C'mon!"

The boy gave the creature a small laugh and continued their walk to the plaza, stopping only to ask for directions.

"The plaza? It's just down this street." An elderly lady answered, she gave both the Descenders a strange look.

"Are you here with Ad Libitum?" she whispered to them, Mormo nodded silently.

"I see, be careful" the elderly woman gave them a nod and hurried to her house.

"Oookay...that was weird." the boy nodded. The street was nearly empty, except for a few people who kept their head low and stayed close to the buildings that the street itself. The sounds of metal hitting metal startled the people, who scurried inside the nearest building.

"Woah, what's going on over there?" Mormo pointed towards the source of the sound, the unnamed boy nodded and jogged towards the plaza.

"P-Please forgive me, Lord Ganser!" a man called out, the Descenders approaced the scene sporting curious and worried looks.

An older man with a hunched back and strange purple, red and black clothing with a matching top hat. He leaned on a cane as he laughed at the kneeling man in front of him.

"We have a rule against leaving this town. You broke it." The old man lift this cane and began jabbing the kneeling man with it.

"A rule breaker like you must be a spy after our tree!" Ganser proclaimed

"N-no sir! That's not true!" the man protested

"M-my daughter is sick. I just left to gather some herbs. I'm no spy!" the man lowered his head, almost kissing the Ganser's feet. Ganser just laughed and waved to the soldiers next to him.

"Spare me your lies. This man is exiled from the town! Take him away!" The kneeling man looked up to Ganser, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted and grabbed the man from each arm.

"Th-this is insane!" the man cried as they began to pull him away. Ganser just gave a haughty smile and waved at the man.

"I am merely protecting our town from those who would steal from our World Tree! We're leaving." Ganser waved at the rest of his soldier who saluted and cried 'Yes sir'. With a series of clicks, the soldiers filed away and Ganser left the plaza.

Mormo frown as the soldiers disappeared from view and the few townpeople that saw the scene fled.

"Wow...People can't leave the town? That's a stupid law." The young boy nodded.

"Countries?" he asked, Mormo shook his head.

"I don't know, why would other countries want the Tree?" Mormo floated next to the boy, confusion written on his face.

"The city's economy is going to die at this rate" someone whispered near the corner of the plaza.

"Ganser's just taking all the resources. We can't survive like this" the woman responded.

"Thank Gods for Ad Libitum." the man said, the woman nodded.

"Ad Libitum," Mormo flew to the couple, the Descender followed close behind.

"Excuse me," Mormo politely called out.

"Oh my gods!" The woman jumped back

"What?" Mormo stumbled back.

"I-It talks!" The man cried out.

"Yes I talk!" Mormo snapped.

"U-um..." the boy called out, " 'cuse me. W-we was wondering. Um...Ad Libitum?"

"We were wondering, where Ad Libitum is." Mormo corrected.

"A-Ad Libitum? Are you..." the woman trailed off and quickly looked side to side.

"Are what?" Mormo asked.

"Members" the woman hissed.

"Uh..no. Someone just told us to go see them." Mormo explained

"Oh. Then requesters?" the woman leaned back and spoke more loudly.

"Uh...no..." Mormo answered again.

"Oh! You must recruits!" the man spoke out for the first time.

"N-"

"See the red roof? The one over there, the one just above the Inn." the man grabbed the young boy by the shoulder and pulled him to his side.

"Right there, see? They have an orange flag"

"O-oh"

"Right...thanks" Mormo muttered.

()0()

After leaving the couple and getting lost in the twisting streets, the Descenders eventually found the large building.

"Well, hello" a young silver haired woman greeted them at the wooden desk, we put the stack of papers she was holding down and smiled at them.

"A lady? I guess this isn't Kratos then." Terresia's Descender cocked his head in confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, 'cause Kratos' a boy's name." Mormo took to the air and flew to the desk, the young woman gave Mormo a curious look, a strange gleam in her eye cause the young Terresian Descender to step back.

"My name is Raine Sage. Are you refugees?" Raine's hand slowly came towards Mormo, who ignored Raine's hands.

"Not quite."

"Here to file a Request?" a strange smile crept on her beautiful face the the Terresian Descender let out a small noise.

"Huh? No, nothing like that." Mormo gave her a strange look as her hands came closer to him.

"C-Chester...Kratos...A-Ad- Mormo!" The Descender of Yaoon flew from the desk to the younger boy's side.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"R-Rai-" The young woman cleared her throat and gave them a professional smile.

"So prospective new recruit? Kratos, there's some here to see you!" She called out to the back, the door next to the back opened with a small creak. An older man with messy auburn hair with his bangs covering his left eye and wore a strange purple suit. His hand rested on his blade by his side.

"You don't look like much of a fighter..." Kratos looked down on the smaller boy who shrunk in fear, "I couldn't trust you with a job."

"So this is Kratos?" Mormo landed on the Terresian Descender's shoulder.

"His full name is Kratos Aurion, he's the leader of Ad Libitum in Ailily" Raine introduced.

"What exactly is a 'job', what does Ad Libitum do anyway?" Mormo asked. So Raine gave her explanation on a Guild, Ad Libitum's existence in Ailily and their duty.

"However," Kratos interrupted the conversation," Ganser, the leader of this town, has outlawed guilds."

"Ganser? Oh yeah we just saw him." the young Terresian Descender nodded slowly.

"Ganser has made it increasingly difficult for the people to survive, the market's aren't free and the people are left with his scrapes." Kratos explained.

"We provide the people with what they need" Raine continued.

"So you all have a way to leave the town?" Mormo looked on with excitement.

"Those are guild secrets, sorry but we can't allow anyone to endanger the guild." Raine gave them a serious look.

"No problem! We'll just enlist" Mormo exclaimed, the young boy just stared at Kratos.

"Out of the question we-"

"W-what do we d-do?" The boy asked loudly.

"Hmm...so you're serious about this." the young boy responded by attempting to look the older man in the eyes. Attempted.

"To join our organization you must pass a test."

"Test?" the boy asked.

"We test on whether you can fulfill the request of the townspeople"

"Oh" Mormo muttered.

"Kanonno are you around?" the same door Kratos entered through opened once more, this time a familiar pink haired girl entered the room.

"Yes sir. Oh! It's you." The pink haired girl walked right next to Kratos.

"Please explain to them our works"

"Ok!" The cheerful girl turn to face them, Kratos nodded to them and left the room, Raine gave Mormo another glance before returning to her paperwork at the desk.

"Are you going to join Ad Libitum?" Kanonno asked eagerly. Slowly Terresia's Descender nodded, Kanonno smiled brightly and started on her explanation. While Yaoon's Descender listened intently, Terresia's Descender blanked in and out of the conversation, half of the young girl's explanation didn't make much sense.

But he suppose he'll learn with Mormo's help. Then again he may have bitten more than he can chew (_where did he hear that? Where did he learn that?_)

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Kanonno ended her explanation and looked to the young boy.

"Err"

"Now that you're done." Raine called out "I handle the registration. But first why don't you have a look around town first. There are other members of Ad Libitum that you'll want to meet. My younger brothe, Genis, is a member. I'm sure he'll help you if you have any trouble."

"You have a brother?" Mormo exclaimed.

"Yes, and like I said he's younger." Raine chuckled at the creature's response.

"Any case, go meet and greet. Surely work can wait until you've seen everyone"

"You're right! With Ad Libitum's help, we may be able to beat the Devourer!" Hope shone in Yaoon's Descender.

"All right, let's go!" Kanonno giggled and Raine gave the small creature a smile

"Kanonno if you could help them around town?" Raine turned to the pinknette

"Sure! C'mon, I'll show to the Inn. Chester and Reid are usually there after a mission or hunt"The young Descenders nodded and followed the young girl out the door.

* * *

A/N: He gets a name in the next chapter, I swear.

This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Actually it's the most I've ever written, ever. Which is why it was a bit awkward to write, but seriously, if you find any errors, please tell me. My grammar kinda sucks.

Merci d'avoir lu~


	3. Meetings and Namings

A/N: It's fun writing this.

**EDIT: **Hopefully I corrected. Thanks Kasan Soulblade, for pointing those out.

Disclaimer: Already said in the first chapters

* * *

When they stepped out of the guide hide-out the sun had begun to set and the small amount of people who had the courage to wonder through town were heading back to their respectable homes. The Terresian Descender looked at awe as the once blue skies was bathed in orange and red and a darker blue. Kanonno and Mormo had wandered ahead, talking animatedly, about what? He didn't know.

"-then Arche, one of the mages here, wanted to take a request, but the only ones left were the cooking requests. So Kratos let her, it was simple, rice balls I think, and when-"

The rest of the conversation was not nearly as interesting to the young boy. Instead he allowed his mind to wander off to today's events.

His first though turned to the young pinknette in front of him, the bubbly young girl was certainly nice. She looked nice and was nice, Ka-no-no was...pretty? Was that the word? He should ask Mormo later.

Chester looked nice, he had pretty hair too and he acted nice to Ka-no-no. He even showed them the way to the village (at least that's what Mormo said, since apparently the boy was an arch-hers and had those pointy things on the sticks) Honestly the Boy just liked Chester.

Between the young lady and the older man in Ad Libitum, the boy didn't know who was scarier. Raine with her strange looks that she shot at Mormo or Kratos who was just scary. Both grown-ups were, however, very pretty! Raine had pretty white hair that looked really soft and her eyes, even though she looked at them strangely, was a very pretty color. Kratos had pretty hair too! It was red, but not so red, and messy and his eyes were very very pretty. He should ask Mormo about the colors too, maybe then he could find out what type of red Kratos was.

"Kanonno!" someone called out. The young Boy jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Miss Monica, how are you?" An elderly lady (she was_ old_, Terresia's Descender noticed) stopped in front of the young Ad Libitum member.

"Oh, Kanonno! It-It's Sophia!" the elderly lady had tears running down her worn face.

"Sophia? What happened?" Kanonno gave the woman a serious look.

"She...she went to play, I told her...I told her not to go out! But she went! She went to the World Tree and I-I haven't seen her all day!" the elderly lady wailed

"Did you send a request to the guild?" Mormo asked.

"I don't have time! What-what if something happens to her? She's the only thing I have left from my son! Please Kanonno!" the lady gripped Kanonno's arms and begged.

"Of course I'll help!"

"We'll help too!" Mormo exclaimed, Terresia's Descender gave them a frighten look. Wouldn't they get caught by those men?

"No Mormo, you and..." Kanonno glanced at the Boy, who made no reply. "uhhh... should stay here. Sophia shouldn't be that far in anyways, she knows how dangerous it is. Besides I could handle myself pretty well, you go and meet everyone; I'll be back before it gets late." Kanonno started towards her new mission but Mormo moved to protest.

"I still think-"

"Can you tell Chester that I'll be late?" Kanonno interrupted Yaoon's Descender, "Chester worries a lot, so can you tell him I'll be back soon?"

"What? N-"

"Ok" Terresia's Descender nodded and pulled Mormo from the air. If Kanonno wanted to get in trouble then that was her fault, not their's. No one can't blame them if they tried to stop her.

"Thank you." Kanonno smiled and then turned to the elderly lady, "Why don't you wait at your house, I'll bring Sophie back soon, so don't worry."

"Thank you Kanonno, thank you so much!" the elderly woman bowed and started her way home. Kanonno shot them one more smile and left; Mormo struggled in the boy's grip.

"Why'd you do that?" the boy shrugged.

"Inn" the boy said and then proceeded to walk down the path, Mormo gave a growl but other wise followed.

() 0 ()

"Hm? What's all that noise?" Mormo's ear perked, Terresia's Descender gave the small creature a confused look.

"Halt! You're under suspicion of spying! We're taking you in!" a soldier called out as a pair of young adults ran past the Descenders.

"Damn it, they don't give up." the red haired boy shouted; the rest of his speech was left unheard as the young woman spoke harshly and dragged him into a nearby ally. A few soldiers ran by the Descenders and stopped right in front of the ally's mouth, they looked around before arguing amongst themselves.

"Where'd they go?" one asked,

"Maybe that way?" one pointed at the alley.

"What about that way?" Another pointed down the street, they argued for a few minutes before they jogged down the street, completely past the ally. The young Descenders quietly walked in front of the alley, Mormo looking curiously and the boy looked somewhat frightened.

"Looks like they're gone" the pair slowly emerged from their hiding place, the red haired boy gave the woman a scowl before standing up from behind a crate.

"Oh, hello there" the woman called out, she gave the pair of Descenders a gentle smile.

"H-hello?" a startled Mormo greeted, the young boy gave the red haired boy a glance.

"C'mon, let's go" the red head ordered and the two quickly fled the area.

"What a weird pair..." the younger boy cocked his head in confusion, (_weird? What is weird?_) "It looked like they were being chased." Mormo observed. The boy nodded quietly.

Pretty, Terresia's Descender thought, like Kratos! But...not Kratos? What is the word?

"Mormo," he called out. Yaoon's Descender turned to look at the boy. "What's pretty?"

"Huh? Pretty? Uhh...I guess flowers are pretty? Oh, but Kanonno is pretty too, and Raine. I think." Mormo looked at the sky in thought.

"Kratos?" The boy asked

"Kratos? Pretty? Uh...maybe we should go the inn." Mormo dodged the question and flew to the general direction of the Inn.

"So... Kratos pretty?" the Boy asked out loud.

Somewhere nearby, someone let out a snorted laugh.

() 0 ()

"Chester!" the Boy squealed loudly as they made their way to the top of the stairs. Said archer gave a slight jump at the call.

"Oh, it's you guys. So did you talk to Kratos?" Chester gave them a small smile and the Boy nodded.

"What'd he say?" Chester took a seat at one of the nearby table and gestured the boy to do the same.

"He said we had to take a test first" Mormo answered as he landed on the wooden table.

"You too? Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine" the archer reassured the pair.

"Ka-no-no!" The boy reminded Mormo

"Oh that's right! Kanonno said she'll be back late, so don't hold up" Chester's expression changed to that of worry.

"What happened?"

"Oh, some lady asked her if she could help her find her...grand-daughter I think." Mormo responded.

"Oh," The blue haired boy stood and made his way to the stairs.

"Chester?" the boy gave him a worried glance.

"I'm just gonna check on Kanonno" the boy reassured and disappeared down the stairs. A red haired boy made his up the stairs and took a seat at the table behind them. He laid his bloodied sword on the wooden table and began staring at the wall.

"I think he's with Ad Libitum" Mormo stated and flew towards the boy, Terresia's descender frowned but moved to greet the boy. The boy blinked and looked at them as they apporached.

"So,you must be the new recruits, huh? I'm Reid Herschel." the boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mormo and that's my partner!" Mormo landed in front of Reid and smiled brightly. The boy made no move to introduce himself and Reid gave no indication that he wanted an introduction.

"Okay." He said lazily.

Mormo stayed quiet and the boy took a seat across from Reid. After a few minutes of staring and unsettled quiet, Reid faced the small creature.

"...What?" the boy shook his head and continued to stare at Reid.

"Oh, ok."

"You wanna tell us a bit about yourself?"Mormo gave the young boy an annoyed glance but Reid was unfazed.

"Umm, sure...Well. I'm a hunter by trade. No hobbies to speak of, except watching the clouds go by." Reid informed them, "Does that work? I'm not very good at this sort of thing"

"Yeah, now we've got more than just a name and face, thanks!" Mormo gave the boy a thumbs up

"Sure, I'll see you around" Reid stood up and picked up his sword. He gave the inn woman a waved and disappeared behind a wooden door next to the counter.

"Well, that's one down." Mormo stared at the wooden door Reid disappeared into.

"Let's check out the plaza, maybe there'll be more people since Ganser left." The Terresian Descender nodded and the two left the inn.

() 0 ()

The plaza was indeed more lively without Ganser around, but the people slowly began to leave as the sun continued its descend.

"Hey, that must be Raine's brother!" Mormo pointed out a little boy with white hair and a blue outfit by the small stream near a flower bush. Terresia's Descender went to greet the boy.

"What have we here? A new recruit?" the boy smirked at the pair.

"He-lo" the Descender greeted.

"My name's Genis Sage. I guess this means I'm your senior in Ad Libitum" Genis nodded at them.

"I can see the resemblance with Raine. You're her spitting image" Terresia's Descender cocked his head in confusion, what did Mormo say?

"You think so? Well, anyway, try to live up to your duties as a member of Ad Libitum."Genis advised them.

"...Right." Mormo landed on the Boy's shoulder. "Precocious little punk, ain't he..." The Boy blinked, why did Mormo have to use confusing words?

"Hey, you just thought, "big mouth for a little kid" didn't you?" Genis obviously overheard Mormo, because Mormo flushed in embarrassment. (_That's what it means?_)

"Uh,ha ha, of course not. Kratos gave you his seal of approval, hasn't he?" Mormo attempted to redeem himself, the Boy tuned out the rest of the conversation since he was pretty much lost with the words already. The Boy blinked as he spotted a speck of pink and smiled brightly. He left Mormo to finish his conversation with Genis and jogged towards the color.

He blinked in surprise when the hair did not belong to Kanonno but rather another girl.

Who had a...stick?

"So you're the fresh meat?" the girl turned her attention to the boy and strutted forward. She gave him predatory's glance and the Boy couldn't help but step back.

"Uh, nice to meet you" Mormo greeted, having ended his conversation and followed the Boy.

"Huh? This isn't some kind of pet? So, what, are you just tagging along?" the girl poked her stick (_broom? That's a broom?_) at Yaoon's Descender. Mormo swatted the broom.

"I'm not a PET! My name's Mormo! This is my partner!" Mormo screeched and the Boy stepped back. The girl blinked at his outbrust but giggled a few seconds later.

"Haha, nice to meet you! You're silly! I'm Arche! Believe it or not I'm pretty good with magic. Just leave the spell casting to me!" Arche cheerfully introduced herself.

"I don't know. Oh well, useless or not, it's nice to meet you." Mormo muttered darkly.

"Come see me anytime!" Arche ignored the comment and began humming lightly, officially ending the conversation.

"I guess that's everyone out here." Mormo comment and the Boy nodded.

"Let's head back to the guild"

() 0 ()

"Hello Kratos!" Mormo greeted cheerfully.

"It's you..." Kratos stated

"Nice day, huh?" Mormo said

"Indeed..." Kratos replied. The room was silent,.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere" Mormo muttered, the Boy remained quiet. Quite content with looking at Kratos', pretty, red hair.

"You're not much of a conversationer are you?" Mormo finally broke the silence.

"Needless chatter clouds the mind. Nurturing one's inner calm through silence lead to strength. Understood?" The Boy blinked, clearly confused with Kratos' words.

Mormo stayed silent.

"You can respond, you know"

"Yes, sir!" Mormo saluted. Kratos nodded and turned to the Boy.

"I didn't catch your name earlier" startled, the Boy shook his head quickly.

"He doesn't have one" Mormo informed the leader.

"I see, you haven't decided yet or have you yet to remember?" Kratos asked.

"We tried to but we couldn't decide" Mormo shrugged and the Boy just nodded.

"Names are important to an individual's persona, as well as filling out request forms" Kratos informed them. Mormo blinked in surprise.

"Did you just-Errr...Never mind. What do you mean by "individual's persona"?"

"A person's character, their identity. A name is more than just a label, it's who they are. When you refer to someone, you call them by name, and you are calling _them_, not someone else. Some believe that names can hold deeper meanings and even power over the person. There was a time when people believed that by learning a person's name you can control them. That's why it was frowned upon to curse the Gods, and why some Gods lose their names, since people have forgotten who they are." Kratos explained to the pair, Mormo looked surprised and awed. The Boy looked at Kratos with confusion.

"I get it! C'mon let's think of a name!" Mormo turned to the Boy. "You help too, Kratos!"

"I'd...rather not"

"Oh, c'mon. The only name I know are from my home and they sound too weird for him. The other names I know are the ones I overheard!"

Kratos frowned but Mormo flew over his face.

"Very well" he sighed.

"Awesome!...Now let's see...How about John?" Mormo started. The Boy hook his head.

"Is there a particular name you have in mind?" Kratos asked, the Boy shook his head.

"Arthur?" Mormo asked, the Boy shook his head.

"Samuel?" Mormo tried once more, the Boy shook his head.

"Abel?"Mormo's smile began to drop, the Boy shook his head.

"Alfred?" No

"Perhaps you should go about this differently" Kratos interrupted, "try separating the named by meaning."

"Meanings? Hmmm...Jaxith, it means kind-hearted?" Mormo asked, the Boy gave him a confused look

"One that he could pronounce" Kratos added.

"Why don't you try one?" Mormo shot back

"Avel, it mean, breath." The Boy frowned in thought before shaking his head.

"uh...Zila; strong-willed warrior." The Boy gave him a look, that clearly said that he had no idea what that meant. "It means strong warrior" Mormo simplified.

The Boy thought before denying the name.

"Einar, God is gracious" Kratos received the same look. "God is kind," the Boy gave him the look, again. Kratos sighed

"A higher being, the Supreme Being, the Creator, a deity, a worshipped image, is nice"

The Boy thought for a moment.

He was a Descender, made from the World Tree that made this world. The Tree and the world was hurt so he was sent to help it. The Tree is nice.

"Eye-nar" the Boy muttered.

"Einar" he said strongly, before smiling and nodding.

"I see." Kratos gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Einar? That's sounds pretty cool! Einar, Einar!" Mormo sang

"Einar!" Einar smiled brightly. Mormo turned and flew to Raine, Einar close behind him.

"Hey Raine!" Mormo waved at the young woman who was organizing the paperwork.

"This here's my partner, Einar!" Mormo proudly proclaimed while pointing at the boy next to him.

"I see, it's nice to finally have something to call you by" Raine smiled, "You've met everyone correct? Let me give you a few recipes. My gift to you. These will help you with a few request." Raine handed Einar a notebook.

"These will help you create many things. However, you may not always get them right, but practice makes perfect. Now then, I do believe it's getting late, why don't you head to the inn? All of Ad Libitum's members are allow to stay there so long as you do a few request in return."

"I guess it is late. Come one Einar, let's head to the inn. We'll start working tomorrow!" Einar nodded at laughed at Mormo's excitement.

* * *

A/N: He gets a name! I was going to call him Ein but then I thought Einar was better.

I didn't put his name in the beginning because no one actually knows who he is. He's going to have to have to work hard and build a reputation to get others to know him, or at least his name.

Please tell me if you see any spelling or grammar errors.

Merci d'avoir lu~


End file.
